nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yakuza
Setting An extremely large amount of money has been stolen from the Tojo clan and as Kazuma Kiryu is released from prison he is confronted by a changed childhood friend, a missing love interest and a conspiracy that involves his true love's daughter. * Abe: an upstart punk. * Akemi: works at Shangri-la. * Akimoto: a suicidal man. * Akira Nishiki: Kazuma's childhood friend and fellow member of the Dojima clan. He is also the captain of the Nishiki family, which he founded. He's created a rift within the Tojo clan. * Ali: one of Emoto's patients suffering from a kidney stone. * Aoki: a junior reporter for "Spa!". * Ara-Ara-Kun: a stuffed raccoon. * Ares: a god. * Asano: the leader of the Gangbusters, as well as a member of the Shimano family. * Azusa Mizuguchi: a friend of Chiya's. * Bacchus: a god. * Byakuren: owner of Byakuren's notebook and Lau Ka Long's martial arts sifu. * Chi Panda: a stuffed panda. * The Counterfeiter: runs the hostess bar Jewel, as well as creating counterfeits of documents. * Don Quijote: a literary figure. * Dora-Yan: a stuffed dragon. * Enomoto: a doctor that runs a clinic in Kamurocho. He's the former director of Toto Med. * Futo Shimano: the head of the Shimano family. He founded the Shimano family. * Gen: a homeless man and Kenji's father. * Goro Majima: Kazuma's rival, Majima is the captain of the Majima family, a subordinate of the Shimano family. * Haruka: Yumi's orphaned daughter. * Hikaru Sawada: a bookie for the Shimano family. * Hinoki: a belligerent yakuza from the Shimano family. * Hirata: the president of Peace Finance. * Ishimoto: a salary man. * Iwata: runs the Street Transfer Association, which is a con. * Jack Daniel: of Jack Daniel's bourbon. * Jackal Yagisawa: a professional boxer. * Jingu: a member of the MBI and ex commissioner of the police department. He works with the Omi Alliance. * Junko: is being stalked. * Kage: an ex-cop, who supposedly hates yakuza, he owns an underground gambling hall called Purgatory, but also works as an information dealer. * Kano: a young man wanting to be a yakuza. * Kazuki: the owner of Stardust. * Kazuma Kiryu: a yakuza of the Dojima clan, he is chosen to be the fourth chairman of the Tojo clan, but declines. * Kenji: the son of a homeless man, he is also a medical volunteer. * Kumami: a teddy bear. * Kyohei Jingu: Haruka's father. * Kyoji Rokkaku: a CEO. * Kyoka: the daughter of the Atobe family's patriarch and Takashi's girlfriend. * Kyozo Atobe: the third leader of the Atobe family. * Lau: owner of "Lau's Chinese Sword". * Lau Ka Long: the leader of the Snake Flower Triad. * Mai: a con artist who prays on single men. * Maiko: a masseuse at Shangri-La. * Mako Date: a detective for the Homicide division, he later joins Section 4, an organized crime unit. * Masa Sera: the third chairman of the Tojo clan. * Mastatsu Mizuno: works at MEB, providing information on hostesses. * McGee Yoshimura: a professional boxer. * Mifune:"owner of "Mifune's Kodachi". * Misako Yasuda: a cover girl for Sabra. * Miyu: a stripper. * Mizuki: owns Ares bar, she is said to be Yumi's sister, but she is actually Yumi. She also worked at Pares. * Momoka: a model. * Momoko Kawai: a freelance reporter who works for magazines. * Mother Teresa: a legendary figure. * Motomiya: owner of "Motomiya's Dagger". * Musashi: owner of "Musashi's Dagger". * Musashi Miyamoto: wrote the Book of 5 Rings. * Nakaya: works for the Street Transfer Association. * Neptune: a god. * Oki: Komaki's apprentice. * Okuda: one of Shota's men. * Okuno: a mysterious hitman. * Osamu Kashiwagi: a Fuma family officer. * Oshima: one of Shota's men. * Piyo-Chan: a stuffed chick. * Reine: a childhood friend of Kazuma's, she runs the Serena Bar. * Rumi: a masseuse at Shangri-La. * Sasaki: employed by the Blue Moon Bar. * Saya: Date's daughter. * Shimoda: runs a con in Paradise Bar. * Shinji Takada: a spy within the Nishiki family. * Shinji Tanaka: a member of the Dojima clan. * Shintaro Fuma: a ranking officer of the Dojima and the head of the Fuma family, which he founded. * Shiraishi: runs the Blue Moon Bar. * Shotaro "Shota": Saya's pimp. * Sohei Dojima: a Dojima family head and captain of the Tojo clan. He founded the Dojima family. * Sotaro Komaki: a martial arts grand master. * Strider Yoko: in debt with the yakuza. * Sudo: a homicide detective, who was trained by Date. * Suzuki: Okuno's target. * Takahashi: a Shimano family yakuza, who creates problems in Stardust. * Takashi: Kage's son and Kyoka's boyfriend. * Tamura: in information dealer. * Terada: an ex-assassin and spy of the Omi Alliance. Ultimately he becomes the fifth chairman of the Tojo Clan. * Tesshusai: owner of an engraved katana. * Toda: runs a con in Paradise Bar. * Tsuyoshi: a celebrity. * Ukippiyo: a stuffed chick. * Urara Shiratori: a hitman posing as a stripper. * Utabori II: a tattoo master. * Xin Mei: used to work at Shangri-la. * Yaoi: stalked Erina. * Yasuda: a guard at the Omi Family funeral. * Yayoi Dojima: Sohei Dojima's wife. * Yokota: an officer in the Shimano family. * Yukiko Goto: a Sabra model. * Yukio Terada: a lieutenant in the Omi family. * Yumi: Kazuma's true love and childhood friend, she owns the Serena Bar. She's also Nishiki's sister, but she suffers from amnesia. She stole the ten billion yen that most yakuza are now hunting for. Kazuma fights a whole host of opponents during the events he gets involved in, he has also encountered a myriam of people who have offer no combative abilities. These will be listed below. Atobe Family Yakuza: * Ichirota "Ichi" Yoshikawa * Kyomoto * Nakata * Suzuki Bloody Eye Gang: * Big Akai * Egawa * Fujikawa * Furusawa * Hasegawa * Hayakawa * Kamiyama * Kawada * Kawaya * Kurukawa * Little Akai * Nakata * Shimamoto * Suzuki * Yamagami * Yamashita Blue Z Gang: * Akai * Aota * Karino * Sayama * Tamura * Wada Ex-Dojima Family Yakuza: * Jinno * Tashito * Teramoto * Shimamura * Yamanaka Fuma Family Yakuza: * Ito * Kashiwagi * Komura * Nishida * Saguwara * Tasaki Gangbangers: * B-King * Momoi * Noda * Sekine * Yamane Hosts and Hostesses: * Alisa * Aya * Ayaka * Chisa * Erina * Hiromi * Kiyoshi * Mizuki * Reika * Shota * Yuya * Yuzu Majima Family Yakuza: * Amada * Arai * Haraguchi * Horie * Ichikawa * Igarashi * Kanezawa * Kishi * Kodama * Miki * Murai * Murata * Nonaka * Okuyama * Omura * Oshita * Ota * Otoko * Sasaki * Sato * Shinohara * Shirai * Sonoda * Suda * Tamano * Tsuda * Tsukamoto * Uchiyama * Ueda * Ueno * Yamada * Yamamoto * Yamashita * Yokoi Nishiki Family Yakuza: * Arata * Daida * Eguchi * Endo * Fujikawa * Fujimaru * Fujimura * Fukumoto * Fukuoka * Hamazaki * Hatake * Hidake * Hiraoka * Honma * Horie * Hotta * Iida * Iizaki * Iizuka * Ikegami * Imaoka * Inoue * Ishizaki * Izumi * Kamei * Kanabata * Kaneda * Kaneko * Karuto Arasi * Kawano * Kawata * Kawezana * Kida * Kijima * Kishi * Kishida * Kishimoto * Kitayama * Kochi * Koda * Koji Sindo * Konishi * Konno * Kotani * Kotano * Kubo * Kuroda * Kurokawa * Machida * Maeda * Maekawa * Matsushima * Miki * Minakawa * Mitani * Miyahara * Miyazawa * Mochizuki * Morishita * Moriyama * Motegi * Muneda * Murai * Nagano * Nagao * Nagasawa * Naito * Nakahara * Nakai * Nakane * Niida * Nishino * Nozaki * Numata * Ochiai * Oikawa * Oki * Omura * Ota * Otake * Ouchi * Oyama * Sakaki * Sekine * Sekiya * Shinoda * Suda * Tada * Takagi * Takayama * Takenaka * Takeshita * Tanikawa * Tezuka * Toda * Tokunaga * Toyama * Tsukamoto * Umeda * Uno * Usui * Yamagishi * Yamamura * Yanagi * Yasui * Yoshihara * Yoshimoto Omi Family Yakuza: * Fujioka * Hiroshi Hayashi * Iida * Itsuki * Miyoshi * Ouchi * Tadano * Takeshita * Tamura * Yasui * Yoshikawa Prisoners: * Prisoner 1356 * Prisoner 1369 * Prisoner 1413 * Prisoner 1458 * Prisoner 1528 * Prisoner 1585 Purgatory Fighters and Residents: * Bear Killer * Chef Zhang * Dandy Sugino * Daniel Feldman * Dead Boy * Devil Tsuji * Hongo * Gary "Buster" Holmes * Hades * Home Run Ken * Huang Guo Lin * Hunter Ozawa * Kaekwam Plumuk * Katayama * Kin * King Leopon * Komaki * The Mammoth * Mister Yo * Mizusawa * Mogusa * Moka * Motoki * Niinuma * Nomu * Oshita * Prisoner #0004 * Razor Joyi * Reckless Shin * Shinohara * Snow Man * Terry Sakata * Ueda * Wakui * Wolf Kenji * Yama Captain Shimano Family Yakuza: * Baba * Daida * Endo * Funakoshi * Futo Shimano * Hattori * Hirakawa * Hirayama * Hosaka * Iijima * Inagaki * Inoue * Jinno * Kaga * Kamiya * Katayama * Kawada * Kawahara * Kawano * Kawasaki * Kida * Kimoto * Koda * Kojima * Konishi * Maruyama * Matsumoto * Matsuzaki * Morita * Moriyama * Mouri * Nakajima * Nakamura * Noda * Nonomura * Okata * Ota * Sakaruda * Sakurai * Shimada * Suzuki * Takagi * Takamori * Tamai * Tanaka * Tasaki * Toyama * Tsunoda * Ueda * Wakabayashi * Yamashita * Yokota Snake Flower Triad Members: * Chin Street Hoodlums, Thugs & Punks: * Aikawa * Aizawa * Akita * Akiyama * Aoyanagi * Baba * Bito * Doi * Fujii * Fukuhara * Hamaguchi * Hamano * Haratsuke * Hatori * Hino * Hinoki * Hirata * Honda * Hoshi * Iiyama * Ikawa * Imada * Ishihara * Ito * Iwakura * Kan * Kaneshiro * Kawada * Kawasaki * Kimoto * Kimura * Kiyoshi * Kosaka * Kowahara * Kozeki * Kubo * Kuramoto * Kuriyama * Kuroda * Makino * Matsunaga * Matsushita * Minoda * Mita * Mizuno * Mori * Motoyama * Mouri * Nagashima * Nakajima * Nakamura * Nakayama * Nishimura * Nomoto * Ohara * Okada * Okuda * Oshima * Ota * Sakurai * Sekiguchi * Senda * Shibakawa * Shimizu * Shimoda * Shimohira * Shimura * Shinjo * Shinoyama * Shiroda * Suzuki * Takada * Takahashi * Takeda * Takeyama * Tamada * Tamaguchi * Tamaro * Tanaka * Taniguchi * Tasaki * Tayama * Togashi * Toyama * Tsuchiya * Tsuda * Tsuno * Tsunoda * Uchida * Watanabe * Yajima * Yamada * Yamakawa * Yamamoto * Yano * "Yocchan" Takahashi * Yoshii * Yoshioka * Yushima Tojo Clan Yakuza: * Araki * Arimori * Asai * Baba * Domoto * Eda * Enomoto * Fukawa * Go * Goto * Haga * Hamaguchi * Hatake * Hayakawa * Hirata * Honma * Horiuchi * Hosoda * Ichikawa * Ikawa * Imada * Iwashita * Kanamura * Kanbe * Kanemura * Kaneshiro * Kawasaki * Kida * Kochi * Koda * Kodama * Koizumi * Kojima * Kondo * Kusaba * Maeda * Matsuzawa * Mita * Mizuta * Mizutani * Mizuuchi * Mori * Morita * Motoyama * Nagase * Nagata * Nishimura * Obara * Ohara * Okada * Okawa * Omori * Osaki * Oshiro * Ota * Saijo * Saito * Sakai * Sakurai * Sasaki * Shimada * Shimomura * Shiro * Soga * Sugiura * Sugiyama * Suzuki * Takada * Tanaka * Tane * Terasawa * Todoroki * Toriyama * Toyama * Toyota * Tsujimoto * Tsunoda * Uchida * Ueki * Uesaka * Yoshioka Unspecified Yakuza: * Aizawa * Akiyama * Aoyama * Araki * Baba * Bito * Daida * Deguchi * Doi * Endo * Fujii * Fujimura * Fukumoto * Hamaguchi * Hashimoto * Hidaka * Hinoki * Hirano * Hiratsuka * Hirose * Iida * Imada * Imai * Inoue * Ishihara * Kaga * Kamei * Kameyama * Kamikawa * Kaneshiro * Kataoka * Kawada * Kawamura * Kawano * Kawasaki * Kimoto * Kitajima * Kiuchi * Koda * Komura * Kotani * Kozeki * Kuwahara * Masuda * Matsushita * Mikai * Minakawa * Minoda * Mita * Miyahara * Miyazawa * Mizushiro * Morita * Motegi * Motoki * Motoyama * Muneda * Murakami * Muto * Nagano * Nakajima * Nakamura * Nakayama * Nakane * Nishihara * Ohara * Okada * Sasaki * Sato * Sekiguchi * Shimamoto * Shimoda * Shimomura * Shimizu * Shimura * Shinjo * Shiroda * Suzuki * Takagi * Takeda * Tamada * Tanada * Tanaka * Tasaki * Tayama * Tetsu * Toyama * Tsuchiya * Tsuno * Tsunoda * Uchida * Ueno * Yamada * Yamamura * Yamishita * Yano * Yoda * Yokokawa * Yoshida * Yoshii * Yushima White Edge Gang: * Arata * Kamakani * Kawaguchi * Kida * Kondo * Minowa * Mizuuchi * Nagano * Nemoto * Takagi * Takayama * Yuji Shiraki